


Duty to Cardassia Supersedes all - Introduction

by InikiMelset



Series: Duty to Cardassia Supersedes All [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Imminent end of Dominion War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InikiMelset/pseuds/InikiMelset
Summary: Preparations are being made to cope with the outcome of the Dominion war; selection of staff for the branch of SFHS on Deep Space 9; prejudices and utilitarian view of individuals.This story is now part of End of Mission, as of Chapter 2,  Deliberations.
Relationships: OCs & OCs
Series: Duty to Cardassia Supersedes All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Duty to Cardassia Supersedes all - Introduction

This story did not work all that well as a stand-alone, so I have inluded it in End of Mission, as of Chapter "Deliberations". It makes much more sense as some of the scenes in both stories are interconnected.....

I haven't removed Introduction as I don't want to lose the hits.


End file.
